The present invention relates to a continuously variable traction roller transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,427 (Kraus et al.) discloses a continuously variable traction roller transmission. This known transmission includes an input toric element, an output toric element, and a pair of traction rollers disposed between the input and output toric elements and in contact with them. By altering the states where the rollers engage contact with the input and output toric elements, the speed ratio between the input and output toric elements is varied. Each of the rollers is supported by a roller carrier that is rotatable about spindles and vertically movable along an axis along which the spindles lie. The contacting states of each of the rollers with the toric elements are altered in response to movement of the associated roller carrier. In order to synchronize rotation of one of the two roller carriers with the other, a belt is drivingly interconnected between them. More specifically, the roller carriers have pulleys which the belts are wound about. This known continuously variable traction roller transmission is of the type which employs a single set of continuously variable transmission.
An object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement with rotations of four roller carriers of two sets of continuously variable transmission mechanisms of a continuously variable traction roller transmission.